Structural members such as wooden beams and posts used in the construction of buildings may be joined in a variety of ways including traditional woodworking joints such as a dovetail joint, a mitre joint, or a dowel joint. In other applications, other devices for joining wooden members may be used including metal connectors, such as 90 degree joints or fasteners such as screws, bolts, or nails. However, such joining devices and methods are typically used on an ad hoc basis for constructing a particular structure and are not particularly suitable for quickly and inexpensively constructing building frames in a modular fashion. In addition, known devices and methods for joining structural members may not be suitable for constructing relatively large modular buildings and may lack the strength necessary for constructing modular building frames for relatively large structures.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for an improved system and method for quickly and inexpensively constructing high-strength modular frame structures.